Personal Growth
by Elizabeth Perry
Summary: Sexis Family OneShot. Just a little AU oneshot in lieu of 04232007 episode. Please read and let me know your thoughts! 2nd Installment added 05242007
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Personal Growth

**Characters:** Sexis Family

**Setting:** AU kinda written in lieu of 04-23-2007 show

**A/N:** My Sexis heart hurts because we didn't get an acknowledgment of our Sexis on their  
special day so I wrote this fic...meanwhile I loathe GH for the way they write, I don't mind  
Spinelli but when he's on more days a week than Alexis, something is seriously wrong!

* * *

Sonny sat staring at the photo of his baby girl that was now the only photo that resided on his desk…He looked at the smile that was resident on her face and felt a sharp pang in his chest; he wished he knew how to be a better father to her. He wished he knew how to be a better man for her but he was sadly lacking on all counts. Alexis had told him one time that he takes what he wants and never apologizes but this last time, he had gambled with his family and he couldn't forgiven himself for that. He had selfishly believed that whatever magical connection he and Carly shared, it would be enough. Enough to make her want him back, enough to make him hold on to everything he had held dear at one time. 

The knock on the door to his office jolted him from his self-loathing thoughts as he uttered in a harsh tone "Come in." The door opened slowly as a short head peaked in with dimples that he would know anywhere.

The door flung open as Kristina ran in screaming his name with joy, "Daddy!" Sonny felt a happiness stir in his heart, like something he hadn't felt in along time. He picked her up in his arms and held her safe against his chest as she pulled back and screamed, "Happy Birthday," again before wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on tightly.

"Now Kristina, I thought I told you to wait before you told your Daddy Happy Birthday." Sonny looked up as Alexis entered into his office dressed in comfortable jeans and a normal black top holding a backpack. Even when she was dressing 'down' she had the ability to exude class and grace without trying to hard something he always envied as the same time he felt shamed by it. He had never thought in his wildest dreams that he was worthy of her.

Alexis smiled as she looked at the strain in Sonny's smile and knew that she had made the right decision, Sonny was hurting. He had made a selfless decision and however wrong it had started out, it had still hurt him. She smiled and said, "I thought you might like some company on your birthday….I know these last couple of days have been anything but pleasant but I wanted to let you have an early birthday present. Kristina's schedule is free and clear for the next couple of days to spend her week with her father."

Sonny looked at the woman in front of him who was giving him so much while making it seem like it was a normal everyday affair as she handed him their daughter's backpack and said, "I know that Kristina has her own wardrobe at your house but I thought it would be beneficial if you also had access to all of her favorites which are in this bag. I hope you two have fun."

Sonny felt the tears threaten to rise but Alexis held them at bay as she walked closer to him and curved her palm around his cheek, "I know this isn't going to be your best birthday in light of recent events but I wanted you to have a memory of what we created that was special to me on this day almost 6 years ago."

Alexis stepped back and dropped her hand from his face as she realized she was revealing too much of her heart and turned to her daughter and said, "Can Mommy have a kiss before she goes?"

Kristina launched happily out of her father's arms and into her mother's as Sonny leaned against the edge of the desk and watched the woman in front of him bless him yet again with her generosity as she squeezed her daughter once more before handing her back.

"Well, I'll be going."

Sonny stood up as he realized he didn't want this moment to end, he wanted to be with the two women who had without realizing it made this day a little brighter, "Alexis, we can all go to the Metro Court for dinner and dessert and then head home, but feel free to join us."

Kristina grinned as she stared at her two parents who were locked in a battle of stares as they each tried to diagnose the other's intentions through looks alone and it appeared that her Daddy won because her mother looked down and smiled and then back at her for confirmation, "Please Mommy. We can have fun together all of us."

Alexis sighed as she walked forward and stroked her daughter's hair before smiling once at Sonny and saying, "Of course I'll join you. It's your Daddy's birthday after all and I can't deny the birthday boy now can I?"

Sonny smiled softly as he looked at the woman who was standing in front of him, frightened that he was going to say something that could ruin this occasion but he knew that the only thing that he had in his heart for her was admiration. She was giving him a wonderful gift in light of the hell he had been through the last couple of days and he was grateful that she still cared about him enough to bestow such an honor upon him.

Kristina tugged at his pants leg before saying, "Pick me up Daddy."

Sonny picked his daughter up effortlessly as he positioned her on his hip and then turned to Alexis and flashed her, his dimples and held out his arm and said, "You ready?"

Alexis smiled as she looped her arm through his and said, "Let's go."

**MetroCourt – Hours Later**

He had been an idiot, for the last five years he had been a selfish, self-absorbed idiot who couldn't see past his nose to what was right in front of him. The woman, who had bestowed upon him the honor of being a biological father for the first time, had loved him more than anyone in his whole life. Even more than Carly who he claimed was the center of his world. Alexis was the mother of his child, his best friend and as he stared into her eyes from across the table, he hoped his lover again soon.

They had walked into the MetroCourt with an ease that only came from practiced knowledge of each other, the happiness she had bestowed upon him as she and Kristina had belted out a version of Happy Birthday erased the memories of signing divorce papers days before. He wanted his family back, the one sitting with him right now gracing him with their dimples and jokes about their day.

Kristina giggled as he reached over and squeezed her hand. He turned to look back at Alexis who was watching them with eyes filled to the brim with tears. Sonny leaned over and swiped away at her tear that was falling from her eyes as he reached for her hand and said, "Hey now, no crying on my birthday. Isn't that the rule of the day Kristina?"

Kristina nodded and said, "Why are you sad Mommy? We are having birthday dinner with Daddy."

Sonny smiled at his child as he looked at Alexis who was bravely trying to put on a front for him as she spoke softly, "I never realized how much the two of you completed each other. I just wanted to apologize Sonny, I've been selfish in regards to her, but every little girl needs their fathers in their lives and with everything that's been going on lately with my cancer and Ric I don't want to take anything else for granted. You and Kristina belong together."

Sonny felt a sharp pain shoot through his chest at her words and said, "I wasn't ready before Alexis. I wasn't ready to admit what it meant to be a father to such a wonderful little girl like Kristina but I know now and I promise I won't ever take it for granted again."

Alexis smiled as she reached for her glass of water and signaled to the waiter and said, "I know it's not the norm but can you play some music? I think my daughter and her father would like to dance, it's his birthday."

The waiter smiled flirtatiously at the woman sitting in front of him who was bestowing him with a hopeful smile, he opened his mouth to make a retort back when he looked over at the man sitting across from her who now sported a rather serious scowl in his direction and knew that he couldn't push the boundaries with this one.

He disappeared as Kristina slid out of her seat and onto tugging his hand to pull him out of his chair as she said, "Come on Daddy, let's dance. First you dance with me and then Mommy."

Sonny looked over at Alexis who was shaking her head at her daughter in laughter and said, "Don't worry Corinthos, I won't hold you to Kristina's request."

The music started filtering overhead before he had a chance to respond that nothing would make him happier than having her back in his arms and as he cradled his daughter in his arms he knew that he didn't want to leave this restaurant tonight without her having been in his arms again, for the second time.

As he swayed across the dance floor with his daughter in his arms he knew happiness. He loved the boys, Morgan and Michael but there was a peace, a calmness that he only got when he was with his girls. He knew he could never admit to Alexis, that he grouped her and Kristina in the same category of girls, his girls, but it was the truth.

There was a peace, a calmness that he had missed for almost five years, but the moment that they were together that peace settled over him like a warm blanket as he became drowned in memories of their times together. He had made a mistake; he had been pushing to re-ignite the wrong relationship. He had foolishly believed that he and Carly belonged together but he knew the truth, Carly was a part of his past. A big part granted but a part that if he wanted to grow he would have to leave behind.

As the song came to an end he returned to the table and gave his daughter a noisy kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Kristina for being my dance partner."

Kristina giggled as she clapped her hands together happily and said, "Now its Mommy's turn, Mommy go dance with Daddy."

Alexis stared at her daughter and shook her head but Sonny stopped her before she could verbalize her thoughts as he pulled her to her feet and dragged her into his arms, "No excuses counselor. It's my birthday and my daughter has spoken, we shall dance."

Alexis closed her mouth as she realized that she was outnumbered and settled into the arms of Sonny Corinthos for the first time in six years. She sighed in contentment as his arms settled around her waist and the heat of his body flushed her mind with the memories she had tried so hard to eradicate from her heart.

"Alexis?"

Alexis looked up and into his face and saw everything once again, she still knew Sonny. She could still read him like no other; she smiled softly and said, "You're welcome. I know you needed this; it wasn't easy letting her go. You will become best friends one day Sonny, I'm sure of it."

Alexis let that last statement trail off as she put her head on his shoulder again and smiled at her daughter who was watching them happily from her spot at the table with hope twinkling in her eyes, "You made her happy by agreeing to dance with me you know."

Sonny laughed and she felt the motion in her body as he squeezed her to him tightly and said, "Thank you for allowing me to dance with you. I haven't exactly been the ideal father for her but I'm working on changing my ways, she deserves better from me."

Alexis stopped moving and looked at him, "She loves you Sonny. That's all she needs, she needs to know that she's loved in return and not only that she's loved but that she's just as important as Morgan and Michael to you."

Alexis flinched as she realized that she let out her daughter's thoughts but refused to back down even though Sonny looked at her heart, "She is just as important as Morgan and Michael, she has to know that."

Alexis rolled her eyes in disbelief and said, "How? How would she know that Sonny? You don't spend the kind of time with her that you spend with the boys and she knows that, and it hurts her. I think that's why she fell into the roll of Daddy Ric so easily, he was filling the void that you didn't provide, and she needs you Sonny. Now more than ever, please don't let her down. If this cancer has taught me one thing is that not everyday is promised and if Kristina is going to be with you she needs to know that she's wanted by you."

Sonny didn't want to fight, and he couldn't argue forasmuch as the words had slipped out of her mouth so did the realization that they were the truth, he had failed his daughter in a fundamental way. He had assumed that Alexis could fill the void in her life because she was such a wonderful woman and mother.

Sonny stopped as the music ended but held her back even as she turned to go back to the table, "Thank you Alexis."

Alexis looked back afraid to see the sadness in his eyes but was instead met with a glance full of gratitude as he said, "You gave me so much tonight, much more than I ever gave you and I thank you for it."

Alexis squeezed his hand but faltered as they were walking back to the table and Ric was standing behind Kristina's chair with a smirk on his face. She started forward even as Sonny put her behind his back and walked forward intent on destroying the man who was bent on ruining what had been a wonderful evening and was standing too close to his daughter for his comfort, "Kristina, why don't you go with Mommy to the ladies room? Daddy and Uncle Ric need to have a little talk."

Kristina nodded as she scrambled out of the chair and ran to her mother's side. Sonny waited until they had disappeared from the hall before turning back to his brother and saying, "What do you want? What are you doing here?"

Ric smirked as he said, "Why the hostility big brother? I'm just here to wish you a happy birthday but I see your birthday is going to be happy. How does it feel to have the lawyer Alexis Davis throwing herself at you again? I mean how long has it been since your divorce was final with Carly and already she's trying to worm her way back into your life and your bed and using your child together to accomplish it? That's classy."

Sonny couldn't help himself, he started to laugh. Ric scowled at his laughter and Sonny stopped to look at the man in front of him, "You have to be one of the most pitiful human beings I have ever met. You and I might share some of the same DNA but that's all we share, the mother of my daughter at one time was my best friend. A friend, like I had never known and I was the idiot who let her slip from my fingers but tonight, tonight she extended the olive branch of friendship to me and I for one am not going to ignore it. She and I are going to work to where we were and hopefully that's not all."

Ric laughed as he said, "She'll never let you in, there's always some piece that she'll hide from you. It's what she does. It's what she did to me; it's what she's going to do to you."

Alexis walked up at the end of their conversation as she came and took her position at Sonny's side. She paused briefly and looked at Sonny who was sitting down ignoring his brother's ranting as she said, "Jax was in the back room so I left Kristina with him. Ric, why are you here? Where's Molly?"

Ric smirked at her through slitted eyes and said, "Why? It doesn't matter anyway. You don't care about your daughter you never did, everything you have been focusing on has been Sonny-centric."

Alexis sat down as she rolled her eyes and turned to Sonny ignoring Ric's presence and said, "So do you see why I divorced this one? I'll be getting full custody back shortly and I can't wait to eradicate him out of my daughter's life."

Ric scowled and stalked off even as Sonny watched him go away with a hint of humor in his eyes but as he turned back to her the seriousness was noticeable in his gaze, "If he keeps bothering you or Kristina, let me know and I'll have him dealt with."

Alexis smiled as she squeezed his hand across the table, their eyes met and locked briefly before they both pulled back and away. Alexis smiled softly and said, "I appreciate that but it's not necessary believe me. He's only looking to start a fight and it takes two to fight and I'm not willing anymore. I'm focusing on what I need to do to beat this cancer and get my daughter back. How about you?"

Sonny stopped as he looked into her eyes and realized that the honesty she had just bestowed upon him was nothing less than miraculous and something he didn't want to snub, "I'm working on personal growth. I'm now single again, and I want to enjoy that while getting to spend time with my children, especially my daughter and rekindling old friendships."

Alexis grinned as their dimples met and said, "To personal growth." She kissed him softly on the cheeks as she pulled him into a hug. Kristina came running out of Jax's office with Jax hot on her heels and as Jax saw them embracing he prepared for an confrontation but he was shocked when Jax picked up Kristina and then smiled at him as he disappeared again.

Maybe, he wasn't the only one planning on growing.

* * *

Don't ask where this came from but it woke me up Saturday and I had to type it out...Also, I had decided to give 'Craxis' a try  
and was intrigued by their chemistry but when I realized it was Jerry I went back to loathing the pairing...IMO even though it's  
just my opinion, this is another ploy to get Carly more storyline effectively cutting out Alexis coughCancerStorylinecough  
because she will be all in this and I can't stand more of her on my screen:( 


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

A/N: By popular demand cough**Melissa**cough, I've decided to add another chapter to the saga that was only supposed to be a one-shot….! This should be the end I swear! Also, don't look for lovey-dovey I think I went a little too crazy and did an adventure, drama, angst, romance hell I don't know what it is!

Also, Sam's 'pairing' is dedicated to Ayshen's latest banner! Ayshen, hope you like, I wasn't too sure but they seemed to work for this story.

**Three Years Later**

Sonny paused on the threshold to his home before opening the door. He didn't want to go in and see the empty home which would signify that he had failed. He had failed Kristina, Molly and his sons. He had foolishly believed that he was invincible, that the name Sonny Corinthos would allow him to protect his family at all costs from any and everything.

As the door opened and Sam looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes he felt a sharp jab of pain at the realization that he had failed her as well. Sonny grimaced as he walked cautiously to the chair and sat down mindful of the pain that was shooting through his chest at the simplest movement.

Sam scowled as she watched himself ease into the chair and said, "Do you get it now? Has it finally wrapped around your brain what my mother was saying all of those years? Do you get why she kept Kristina from you now? Was this sufficient enough for you to believe that you can't keep everyone safe?"

Sonny growled right back as she launched her attack on him, he knew she was hurt about what had happened, hell so was he but he was trying to focus on being strong for his children. "Look Sam, I was there. I held…, I was there okay there is nothing you can say that will make me feel any worse than I already do!"

Sam launched herself off of the couch as she charged herself into his face and said, "What about my sisters Sonny? What about Kristina and Molly? What are you going to do about them?"

Sonny leaned back in his chair as his eyes drifted shut and his mind automatically reverted to the beginning of this tragedy….

_Flashback _

_Alexis walked forward as she pressed her body against his and under the guise of straightening his tie put him in a state of arousal that he wanted to handle immediately by taking her to the nearest bedroom, "It's because I'm the mother of your children and your wife that I know you so well…You have something up your sleeve, do tell." _

_Sonny leaned his mouth closer to hers ready to silence her inquiry with his tongue when he was stalled by his wife's finger pressed against his lips, "No kiss until I get some answers." _

_Sonny sighed long-sufferingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into him and said, "Today marks the day that we toasted to personal growth in a restaurant with our firstborn between us…..Kristina allowed me the pleasure of having you back in my arms and I've never forgotten that it was that night I started to change for you, for my daughter and for my sanity." _

_Alexis pressed her lips to his softly and said, "So I take it that you have an ulterior motive in bringing up one of our anniversaries…?" _

_Sonny nodded as he started stroking her cheek and said, "We are going on vacation after dinner tonight. Just you and I, Mrs. Davis-Corinthos, and the destination will remain a surprise…" _

_Alexis grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned closer pulling his mouth down to hers….He was about to meet her lips when an insistent voice pressed in on his subconscious… _

_End of Flashback_

"Sonny!"

Sonny flinched as he met Sam's eyes and said, "I know what happened Sam, I know what needs to be done. I'm going to get your mother and my wife back."

Sam rolled her eyes as she started pacing around the living room and as Sonny watched her he had to admit that she did have some tendencies of her mother, the pacing for one and the never ending need to psychoanalyze everything. "How are you going to get my mother back? I mean Jax can only baby-sit for so long and besides you know Carly is just itching…."

Sonny laughed sarcastically at the mention of his ex-wife and the more absurd notion that Sam would speak that he would even be interested in Carly while his wife was missing, "Carly is married to Jax….Just because she never got over me marrying Alexis is not my business, she needs to get over herself and focus on her marriage to Jax which I hear is hitting the rocks."

Sam sat down not really wanting to discuss Carly or anything for that matter that wasn't centralized to her mother's return, "My mother Sonny? How are you going to bring her home?"

Sonny leaned forward as his eyes drifted shut again, and spoke, "I'm not losing her Sam, she's everything to me….I know she's alive, I feel it. I would know if something happened to her."

Sam closed her eyes as a single tear slipped out at the obvious love she heard in his voice, "My mom loves you and her family so much; I just don't want to imagine what my sisters' life will be like without her or mine for that matter….."

_Flashback _

_"Sam, stop it."  
__"Mom, please. It looks fine this way."  
__"Sam, I'm going to hit you if you touch your hair again."  
"I'm nervous as it is; please don't have me attend my own wedding with a shiner."  
__"OUCH! You didn't have to slap me, it was only a joke. I know you aren't going to hit me." _

_Alexis stepped back as she reviewed her daughter in the mirror and felt the tears well in her eyes, "You look beautiful sweetheart. I'm so proud of you." _

_Sam turned around as she met her mother's proud gaze and she was able to smile back at her with a look of pride and said, "For the mother of a twenty something old you don't look so bad yourself….It may have something to do with your escort." _

_Alexis rolled her eyes even though Sam could plainly see that her mother's marriage to Sonny brought out a glow and an inner peace that she had never had not with any of her previous suitors. Sam rolled her eyes as she looked as her mother nervously ran her fingers through her hair, spotlighting the five carat diamond ring that was nestled on her ring finger signifying to the world that she was unavailable and that's how she would remain if Sonny Corinthos had anything to say about it. _

_"You know Jax didn't talk to me for three months after I eloped with Sonny He told me that it was the worst betrayal that he had ever been subjected too, his steam blew over after three weeks but Carly still shoots me murderous glances when she drops off the boys .Nikolas still believes that I'm being blackmailed and is searching for away out but they don't know blackmail or not, it's the happiest I've ever been." _

_Sam smiled as she stroked the side of her mother's arm listening to her carelessly express her feelings about how deep her emotions for Sonny ran as she realized what the others couldn't or wouldn't see, was that her mother was happy, she smiled and said, "They blackmail for love now?" _

_Alexis swiped at her daughter playfully and said, "You would know right?" _

_Sam laughed good-naturedly and said, "If we didn't have such a good relationship mother, I would actually be offended but I'm not. Today is a good day, and nothing that anyone can say will take that away from me. I'm marrying the man I love and we are going to be a family forever." _

_Alexis reached for her hand as she pulled her down to the couch in the church's waiting room and said, "I'm here for you Sam and I want you to know that I support whatever decision you make in regards to your love life….Having said all that are you sure? Is he the one? For so long you were wrapped up in Jason that I didn't know where you end and he began, is this right? Is this really what you want?" _

_Sam sighed as she hugged her mother quickly before pulling back and clarifying her mother's doubts, "I always wondered what it would be like to have someone who was unconditionally loving me and supporting me…thank you Mom and yes I'm sure. I love Lucky, when I found out about Liz and Jason's deception I thought I would never recover but together we healed each other. We each have our own scars to carry and it works Mom, it just works." _

_Alexis nodded and said, "One last question and then we can go….I know that Jason and Liz eloped earlier this week and as happy as I am that they are starting their own lives I can't help but worry, that has nothing to do with why you guys moved up the wedding does it? I don't want you to rush into anything if you aren't sure." _

_Sam looked down as she laughed and rolled her eyes, "You are so nosy, I swear that it must be a Cassadine trait or something…..We moved up the wedding because we found out that our infertility treatment worked, I'm pregnant…I didn't want to bring our child into the world with us being married." _

_Alexis gasped in surprise as she pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her with joy, "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you sweetheart. I know this is something that you've always wanted." _

_Alexis pulled back and cradled her daughter's face in her hands and said, "I love you Sam, be happy it's what you deserve." _

_The door opened as Kristina and Molly came running in followed by a short dark haired little boy who all grinned at their mother and then older sister before shouting in unison happily, "Let's get married!" _

_End of Flashback _

It was Sonny this time calling Sam's name back from her memories as he said, "How are the girls? I wanted to talk to them this morning but the pain medication…."

Sam looked down as she thought of her sisters bravely refusing to shed a tear in the face of their current situation and said, "They're good Sonny. They're good with Carly and Jax keeping their minds off of what's going on…Kristina demands to come home because she said you need her."

Sonny looked up at the statement that Sam had just uttered and smiled, "She's certainly wise beyond her years."

_Flashback_

_Sonny was walking on a cloud, he had asked Alexis Davis to marry him and after three paper bags she had responded with an exuberant yes, she was now breaking the news to their daughter. He had insisted on being in on the conversation but found that Alexis made a good point, it might work better coming from Alexi. The relationship with his daughter had been slowly growing towards the same type of affection and trust that he shared with his boys but Alexis still felt that this news would be handled better _

_if it came from him. That is what had him pacing around her living room nervously for his first born to appear to give him her blessing or tell him off. _

_Kristina came down the stairs slowly and Sonny felt his heart drop at the serious look on her face, she looked older than her seven years, she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She smiled as she ran over to him and embraced him a hug. Sonny exhaled a quick breath as he embraced his daughter in his arms and picked her up and settled her on his hips said, "So are you okay with me marrying your Mommy?" _

_Kristina pulled back as she looked at her father and flashed him her dimples, "I love you Daddy. I love Mommy; so does this mean we are going to be a family forever right?" _

_Sonny nodded as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and said, "Yea, we will be a family forever." _

_Kristina nodded as she laid her head on his chest, "You won't hurt me or mommy anymore?" _

_Alexis gasped as she came down the stairs with Molly in her arms and heard the tale end of their conversation, she opened her mouth to defend his actions when Sonny looked up and shook his head as he realized the truth in her words as he squeezed his daughter to him tightly and said, "No sweetheart, I won't hurt you or Mommy anymore." _

_Kristina pulled back satisfied with his answer as she flashed him her dimples and gave him an Eskimo kiss and then turned to her mother and sister and said, "We're getting married!"_

_End of Flashback _

Sam cleared her throat as she realized that once again, Sonny had gotten lost in his memories. She tried to switch his attention back on the matter at hand by asking about her other sibling, "Sonny, how's my brother?"

Sonny smiled at the thought of his child, his youngest son with Alexis, he thought of her and smiled as he looked up, "He's doing wonderfully; he doesn't even realize that his world is in chaos."

Sam nodded and said, "I can take him with me if you want….Lucky took off work to assist in the search so he's at the house all day to protect us."

Sonny scowled and said, "Protect? Where were they when that mad man took my wife away from me?"

_Flashback_

_Sonny held Alexis in his arms as they swayed to the music that was filtering in the Metro Court's ballroom. Alexis leaned back as her eyes sparkled as she said, "How did you convince Carly to let you do this? The woman loathes the ground I walk on and she's being antagonistic to me ever since we eloped, although in all fairness she has always been that way to me." _

_Sonny flashed her dimpled filled smile her way as he pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, "So tell me what does antagonistic mean counselor?" _

_Alexis pulled back as she scowled as he tried to pretend he didn't understand the meaning of the word and said, "Okay fine don't tell me, but I'll have you know that Gabriel is not going to be a happy camper at the table by himself." _

_At the mention of their son, their eyes drifted to the table where 16 month Gabriel Stone Davis-Corinthos sat in his high chair clamoring with the silverware on his tabletop…"He's the one we couldn't convince Sam to take for the night, but no matter anytime we can spend with our son is welcome right?" _

_Sonny nodded as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips even as she started back towards the table, he caught her arm and said, "I agree, and I love you." _

_Alexis stopped as she turned to him and said, "I never tire of hearing that you know, it's almost like it reinforces who I am as a woman, as a mother and as a wife..." _

_Sonny smiled and said, "And as my best friend because you are my best friend Alexis." _

_Alexis walked forward but stopped short just as they were arriving at the table. Sonny stopped immediately put on guard by the sudden change in his wife posture and turned to see what had caught her eye and reached for her even as the gun was being pulled out of the man's suit jacket and pointed straight at their son, without an instant Alexis had snatched Gabriel and thrust him into Sonny's arms as she stared the man head on placing herself between them and the gun. _

_"Let them leave, I'll go with you." _

_Sonny tightened his grip on his son, who was now starting to wail at the tension in the room while he tried to figure out what the hell his wife was talking about she tried to reason with the madman who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, "Alexis, this man is a nut. You can't just go with him." _

_Alexis turned around even as the gun was held steadily on her as she met his eyes and said, "I love you Sonny but this man wants you dead and I can't let him do that." _

_She walked forward intent on pressing a kiss to his lips but was halted as the man pulled her into his arms and pointed the gun at Sonny. The last sound he remembered was the sound of his wife screaming and his son howling. _

_End of Flashback_

Sam flinched as she looked at the devastated look on Sonny's face and said, "I'm sorry. I'm taking out my fear and frustration on you and we don't even know who's responsible for this tragedy."

"Actually we do."

Sam looked up at her husband as he came into the room with their daughter, Jocelyn cradled on his hip. Her daughter's face lit up at the sight of her and for a moment she inhaled a sharp breath, hesitant to believe that her dream of being a wife and mother were fulfilled every second of every day.

Sam stepped forward as Sonny was getting up demanding the cryptic statement be explained, "What do you mean we know who's responsible? Do you have a lead on Alexis?"

Lucky flinched at the cold tone that was coming from the man in front of him as he unconsciously slid closer to his wife and said, "Listen Sonny, what I have to say is good news and bad news."

Sam took her daughter into her arms as she pressed a kiss to the side of her face and then spoke not really hoping that her statement would be answered only that she needed to speak, "Why is that someone always say there is good news and bad news? Where is my mother is the more pressing question?"

Sonny nodded and said, "I have to agree with Sam on this one? Do you know where Alexis is?"

Lucky reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Sonny and said, "It appears that Alexis had been getting death threats for the last couple of weeks….She had met with a private investigator and the FBI, from the tone of the threats she assumed it was one of your old associates looking for revenge….unfortunately she was wrong."

Sonny took the envelope out of Lucky's hand as she skimmed the threatening letters, each one promising more violent and heinous crimes against Alexis for marrying him. Sonny put the papers down and said, "Why didn't she let me in?"

Lucky opened his mouth but no sound came forth as he looked to his wife for guidance, "Sonny, my mother loves you. She loves her kids, and if she thought she could protect you without worrying anyone it's what she would do."

Sonny sat down and said, "You said that she was wrong, that it wasn't one of my old enemies coming back to exact revenge, so does that mean that you know who it was then?"

Lucky looked down, he knew that his next words would be met with fear but he had no other choice, "James Craig."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

From the moment he had seen her, he had wanted her. It had started out as a simple game of flirtation but it had turned into something much more deadly, it had turned into love, or as the scholars would be it obsession.

She had captivated his mind, his heart and his complete attention; he was completely devoted to the sight of her and went out of his way to be in her presence. Though she only granted him fleeting smiles disguised behind scathing comments, he could tell she was intrigued and so was he.

It had started out as a simple game but when he had fallen for her, he knew he had to have her, he had to possess her. As an adult, he had learned the hard way to take what you want and make no excuses. So after having to flee Port Charles rather abruptly he came to the realization that he needed to see her again, the need to be in front of her and with her would not be sated.

So he had plotted from his location just outside of Port Charles, he had watched as the ex-mob man wined, dined and wooed the attorney until she finally fell back under his spell as she had once before. He had felt the acid burning in the pit of his stomach at the announcement in the paper of their engagement; she belonged to him so how dare she believe that she was free to move on. Didn't she miss his presence as deeply as he missed hers? Didn't she long to have him by her side just as he longed to have her back with him where she belonged?

He bided his time and had finally come to the conclusion that he was going to take her, he was going to kidnap her, whisk her away from the mafia man's side and take her for his own, but his plans went awry at the last moment when he had been poised to bring her by his side forever. He had discovered that she was pregnant; the fury that the news caused still had the power to burn holes of acid in his stomach when he was unfortunately diagnosed with ulcers. The acid that the news caused still brought about emotions of rage.

He reached for the bottle of antacids, all of the medication he was willing to take and popped eight as he watched her sleep, she was breathing softly unaware of the danger that surrounded her. He knew that she would not take to her new surroundings well at first but he didn't have a choice, she belonged to him and with him so he needed her by his side.

As her head turned from side to side, obviously in the throws of a nightmare, he reached over and gently stroked the side of her face hoping to calm her down. He felt a shift in the region of his heart as she leaned into the warmth given by the hand as she sought comfort in the embrace before falling back under the effects of the drug he had administered.

Sleep Sweet Alexis, you are home now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Craig? That son of a bitch has my wife?"

His tone set Jocelyn off into hysterics as he stopped and looked to the top of the stairs where Gabriel his son was toddling down the stairs with the help of the nanny oblivious to the turmoil his father was experiencing, Viola who was busy wiping away tears from her own eyes trying to appear joyful for the toddler who was as dear to her as her own nieces and nephews. She was more than an employee, she was a family member and the kidnapping of Alexis had affected her just as deeply as everyone else.

Sonny bit out an apology as Sam glared at him as she tried unsuccessfully to calm down her daughter. Gabriel ran into his legs almost knocking him to the ground as he tugged on his father's leg. Sonny bent down and picked up his son who was the spitting image of him and smiled as he looked into his son's eyes and remember that at one time he had been petrified but what the symptoms Alexis was exhibiting could possibly mean….

_Flashback_

_"Oh my god." Sonny held his wife's hand as she vomited the contents of her stomach and then leaned against the basin of the toilet bowl and stared at him through dazed eyes, "I thought the chemo was over when I went into remission. I'm not supposed to have side effects of the chemo am I?" _

_Sonny tried to laugh so his wife wouldn't pick up on the fear in his voice as the possibility of what these symptoms could mean, unfortunately they were each other's soulmates and they couldn't hide anything from each other. His expression was so telling she countered it with, "You are worried the cancer is back aren't you?" _

_Sonny slid down the wall in the bathroom and onto the floor and sat down next to her on the bathroom floor and laughed to himself as he shook his head and pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "We are pitiful you know that. The ex-mob boss and the D.A. sitting of the floor worrying about what nausea means, you do know that there is another possibility, one we haven't considered. It is one that might actually bring us joy and not all this worry about the possibility of a reoccurrence of cancer." _

_Alexis nodded as she looked up at him, "Ric put me in the panic room without my knowledge again right? That's what you think happened right?" _

_Sonny scowled even as he pressed a kiss to her lips laughing at her joke, "You know Ric is still locked safely away at the mental institution….Who knew our elopement could cause a sudden bout of insanity?" _

_Alexis sighed as pressed her lips to his chin and then laid her head on his chest and said, "You are thinking about the 'P' word aren't you?"_

_Sonny smiled as she read his thoughts, "Alexis, we already have Kristina and Molly and you know that Kristina has been asking for another little brother or sister…." _

_Alexis scowled and said, "No, Kristina hasn't been clamoring for another brother or sister that has been you leading that campaign you don't fool me one bit Corinthos. I know you better than you know yourself, besides aren't you spread out enough? I mean everyone you touch becomes Corinthos fertile ground. You could probably help with Sam's infertility, although if you touch my daughter again you won't be able to walk again, ever." _

_"Breathe." _

_Alexis scowled at her husband and said, "Don't you think we are a little old to be starting on another child? I mean come on Sonny, I know I look good and all but I'm not sure I'm ready to go back to the diaper stage again. Kristina's going to be heading to junior high soon and Molly is about to enter grade school, diapers again Sonny? Really?" _

_Sonny smiled and said, "Don't worry sweetheart, that's what we have the nanny's for." _

_Alexis stood up and stormed out of the bathroom and into their spacious master bedroom as she headed into her closet, with Sonny calling her name behind her. _

_"Alexis, come out here. I'm sorry; I know you are a great mother, I shouldn't have said that." _

_Sonny stopped at the edge of their bed calling into the closet hoping for her appearance all the while knowing that maybe he went too far, if she was indeed pregnant then the last thing she needed was him messing with her emotions, "I'm sorry Alexis, what are you doing sweetheart?" _

_He looked at her as she appeared in a whirlwind of colors throwing out pants and tops as she stuck her head out of the closet and said, "We are putting an end to this once and for all. I'm scheduling an appointment at GH and if I'm pregnant, I'm scheduling your appointment with the doctor for your vasectomy. You are done populating the earth Corinthos. If I'm pregnant, I'm making sure this is your last kid." _

_End of Flashback_

Sonny had instinctively known that Alexis was pregnant because he knew her body like no other and the changes that he had noticed early on had alerted him that they were going to be blessed with another addition to their family. Gabriel laid his head on his father's arm and said, "Mommy?"

Sam gasped on a sob and Sonny shook his head as he kissed his son softly on the head and said, "Mommy will be back, mijo. You just need to be a little more patient with Papa okay?"

Gabriel nodded and smiled as he noticed the presence of his sister for the first time since entering the room, "Sama!"

Sam smiled at her youngest sibling while she transferred her daughter back to her husband and reached for her brother and then took Jocelyn from Lucky as she cradled both children in her arms and said, "I think you two need time to discuss game plans."

Sonny smiled grateful that the mini tantrum she had bestowed upon him had disappeared and she was just supporting him. As the door closed behind him, Lucky turned to him and said, "Because Sam loves her mother I'm willing to work with you on this, but nothing illegal. I know that you've been out of the business for years but I also know that you love your wife and you are not above skirting the law to get her back."

Sonny scowled as he listened to Lucky's words and retorted back, "So if it was Sam you would keep everything above the law even if her life was in danger?"

Lucky looked down sheepishly as he sat on the edge of the couch and said, "Good point, Sam and Jocelyn are my world. If anything happened to them…." He let his voice trail off as he focused on the truth in Sonny's words and knew that he couldn't deny Sonny his help especially when his wife's mother was at stake, "What do you need?"

Sonny rolled his eyes and said, "Besides James Craig dead?"  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alexis slowly came back to consciousness as she realized that she was in unfamiliar surroundings.

Where was she?

Sonny!

She jolted up too quickly and felt her stomach turn at the sudden change of events as she sent a calming hand to her stomach in hopes of easing the queasiness. She cracked her eyes open as she saw the man in front of her who was watching her with a pleased smile.

"James? Is that you?"

"I'm so pleased that you haven't forgotten about my person. I have been waiting for so long to have the pleasure of your company once again."

Alexis looked around the room still dazed and not understanding what was happening and said, "I don't understand, James what is going on here? Do you know about Sonny and Gabriel, what did you do to them?"

James leaned forward intent on touching her but when she scooted back and leaned against the bed, he scowled in anger, "I assure you I mean you no harm Alexis. I only want us to enjoy our time together, I promise you. Trust me."

Alexis's eyes darted around the room as she mentally counted to ten before creating an escape route in her mind.

"It won't work; you can let those convoluted ideas of rescue go no one will find us ever. I have prepared for every contingency."

Alexis closed her eyes in fear as she shuddered to think of what her family must be worrying about, "If you plan to keep me here, can you at least ensure that my family knows that I'm okay?"

James reached out to touch her hand and was rewarded this time when she didn't flinch back. He smiled and said, "Of course, I will handle that right now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonny sighed as he looked at the letters in front of him and looked at Lucky, "She clearly was in danger and she didn't tell me. I don't know what she was afraid of…"

Lucky smiled as he looked at him, the man who was his kinda father-in-law and said, "The contents of these letter are enough to make any normal person shudder, but Alexis is a Cassadine first and foremost. She knows the danger in jumping to conclusions besides these letters are clearly targeting her, they only include you when they clearly state that she needs to keep her distance from you. She chose to ensure your safety instead of worrying you."

Sonny rolled his eyes and said, "What do you think I'm doing now? James Craig is a mad man, who held everyone at the Metro Court hostage and if it wasn't for the Fab-Four Nikolas would be dead and he would still be wreaking havoc on Port Charles, the man became obsessed with my wife and now she's missing. I can't calm down until I know she's back at home where she belongs and he is dead."

The phone rang and Sonny scowled at the interruption to his ranting as he jerked the phone from its cradle and barked into it, "Corinthos."

"Mr. Corinthos, I just wanted to inform you that your wife is resting comfortably. Checkmate, the queen belongs to me now and she will remain by my side for eternity."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife but as the four exes stood in front of each other at a standoff, all animosity was placed aside as they focused on a common goal, the rescue of Alexis Davis-Corinthos.

Jason walked over to his best friend hoping to offer some comfort as he placed a calming hand on his shoulder, "What did Craig say exactly?"

Sonny looked over at Lucky and Sam who were lost in their own family world and not paying Elizabeth, Cameron or their son any mind and was immediately grateful that any feelings of betrayal took backseat to his current crisis, "He was just taunting me, Jason. He wanted me to know that he had Alexis and that he was planning on keeping her forever and away from me and her family."

Elizabeth came up beside Jason and said, "Sonny, what did the police say?"

Sam cleared her throat as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and glared at Liz, "My husband is the police in case you've forgotten."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to retort something back but stepped back, it wasn't about Sam, it wasn't even about Sonny it was about Alexis. A woman who had never turned her nose down at her even if she had caused her child immeasurable pain, a woman who never flinched when she was invited to family dinners because she was Jason's wife. She took everything in stride and was in love with her husband and her family and the last thing she deserved was to be apart from them at this time.

Elizabeth sat on the edge of the sofa paying attention to her two sons as Sam plopped down next to her to utter an apology, "I'm sorry. It was uncalled for, that I became petty but my emotions are all over the place with my mother missing. I know that there is a lot of bad blood between us, blood that I'm not sure will ever disappear but for everyone's sake, let's bury the hatchet for now. My mother is the only thing that is important now."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded in agreement and said, "I see it now."

Sam reached for Jocelyn who was toddling towards the edge of the coffee table. As she gripped her and pulled her into her lap raining the side of her cheek with kisses she looked at Elizabeth in confusion, "You see what now?"

Elizabeth reached for her boys as she uttered the highest compliment that Sam had ever received, "I see your mother in you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What can we do Corinthos?"

Sonny was tempted to utter back a retort but realized he needed all the allies he could get so he held back his temper, Nikolas was out of the country and even though his secretary had promised to get a message to him, as soon as possible it didn't stop him from wanting all of the people that loved Alexis here and accessible, brainstorming with him now for a way to bring her back to his side.

"There's nothing at this point Jax, how are the girls?"

Carly was the one who answered that question, the one who had decided to be quiet in face of the crisis, Sam had been shooting her threatening glances since she crossed the threshold of the house in promise of retribution if she caused a scene, "The girls are doing great Sonny. They don't suspect a thing; Michael and Morgan are keeping them busy. Molly keeps asking for you though."

Sonny nodded as he thought of his youngest daughter with love, the second child who wasn't related to him by blood but he loved just as fiercely nonetheless.

_Flashback _

_"Daddy."  
"What did she say?"  
__"Daddy!"_

_Sonny bent down and picked up the toddler and settled her on his hip as he looked back at Alexis in astonishment, "Did you hear what she just said?" _

_Alexis smiled and said, "She called you Daddy." _

_Sonny squeezed the little girl to him and said, "I love her just as much as I love Kristina, I hope you know that Alexis. I would never distinguish between the two of them." _

_Alexis walked over to where the two of them stood and embraced them and kissed both of them on the side of the cheek and said, "I know that you would never subject **any** of your children to the hell that you and Ric went through. I'm juts happy that Molly has found such a wonderful father in you." _

_Sonny kissed her on the lips softly and said, "I love you." _

_Alexis laid her head on his shoulder as she played with Molly's hair and she exhaled a contented sigh and said, "I love you too." _

"I don't have a suggestion, but the solution."  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Days Later **

Alexis lay in bed curled up in the arms of the man she loved, it had been a hectic three days. From the moment that Sonny, Nikolas, Jason, Lucky and Jax bombarded the fortress where she was being held, questions she asked but never really was answered as she was rushed back to her home as the men who came to her rescue made a solemn vow to allow Sonny to explain the situation to his wife. This was the first time since her arrival back with her family that she was alone with her husband and after a fierce session of lovemaking she realized that she would never be sated so she better ask her questions while she had a chance.

"What happened Sonny?"

Sonny smiled as he looked at the woman who completed him, who at one time he allowed to walk away from him because of his pride. He would never understand how she still remained by his side or even allowed him anywhere near her but everyday he was grateful for her presence in his life.

"You're not exhausted?"

Alexis laughed and said, "In between the welcome home parties, the hugs, kisses and well wishes, I don't think I'll be able to sleep for hours yet so why don't you tell me, how did you rescue me? I mean, I know that you are my hero but you pulled off quite a feat and I'm just shocked that you were able to do so, when Craig is good at being evil."

Sonny sighed as he squeezed her to him again and said, "He is good at being evil, but your nephew is even better at being a Cassadine."

_Flashback _

_"I've fired the incompetent secretary who told you that she would relay your message. She didn't relay it immediately which is the reason for the delay, whenever you're ready we can go get Alexis." _

_Lucky was the first to speak, as he assumed because Nikolas was his brother he would be received better, "Nikolas? How are you going to rescue Alexis if you don't even know where she is?" _

_Nikolas smiled as he pulled the suitcase out from behind him and placed it on the table and turned to the men in the room and said, "Jax, fire up your private jet and make sure that you don't map our destination. We don't want Craig to get a hint that we are about to storm his fortress." _

_Jax nodded, even though he wasn't sure why he was doing the young prince's bidding only that Alexis loved and protected him fiercely so he could do no less than whatever he requested. Carly pressed a kiss to his cheek as she turned to Nikolas and said, "Okay since no one else wants to step on your toes, I'll do it. What the hell does a suitcase have to do with getting Alexis back?" _

_Nikolas rolled his eyes as he ignored her presence and turned to Sonny and said, "We are Cassadine's, Corinthos we always plan for the unexpected." _

_He opened the suitcase and showed Sonny the machine inside. Carly stepped forward intent on seeing the cause of the commotion but was held back as a circle formed around the suitcase with family closing the gap._

_Sonny felt the breath leave his body in a sigh of relief for the first time since the ordeal had started, "Is that what I think it is?" _

_Lucky smiled and said, "You have one for everyone?" _

_Nikolas nodded as Sam smiled brilliantly and said, "I forgot about that." _

_Liz looked at them and said, "Excuse the ignorant, what is it?"_

_Carly guffawed and everyone ignored her as Nikolas spoke, offering an explanation for the device, "With the constant threats of Helena, the kidnapping of Spencer, I wanted to ensure that all of my family was safe so I had my family subject themselves to a small procedure. It places a chip, with a tracking device embedded into it subcutaneously under the neck. It is commonly used with senior citizens who are exhibiting signs of Alzheimer's and have the potential to get lost. I thought it was imperative that all members of my family obtain one." _

_Sam smiled and said, "I remember Mom fussing about how hers itched but I think secretly she was tickled that Nikolas cared enough to include her in the process." _

_Nikolas sighed as he looked down, "We did have a falling out after she married Sonny but I had to come to the realization that I wasn't the person who was in a position to judge, so I decided to follow what Alexis always did and that was love unconditionally." _

_Sonny smiled as he stepped away from the case and turned to his friends' and said, "We are going to get Alexis back." _

_End of Flashback_

Alexis smiled and reached for the small dent in the back of her neck and rubbed it affectionately and said, "So that's it. All hi-tech and stuff, I'm proud of my guys. You really put aside all of your differences for the common goal."

Sonny laughed and said, "Did you think we would do anything less? You have always had the power to make people come together, but this time you bonded even enemies together to get you back, you are one loved woman Alexis Davis-Corinthos."

Alexis smiled and said, "I just wished Craig hadn't gotten away, I don't want to think about him out there ready to strike again at any moment."

Sonny cradled her gently as he turned her on his side and pulled her flush against him causing the temperature to rise in the room immediately and said, "Mr. Craig won't be bothering anyone for along time, it appears that he had aligned himself with the wrong people and was executed. His body was identified last night; I didn't want to ruin the party."

Alexis looked back at him and said, "Are you okay with that? I know you wanted to handle him yourself, and even though I don't condone violence, I understand how you would have had to handle him."

Sonny kissed her cheek and said, "I love you for understanding but it was never about him. I think my fear was that I would never see you again, that the smile, love and laughter you've brought to our lives would be extinguished because someone realized how wonderful you were. I hadn't felt that kinda fear in along time and I realized it was the same kind of fear that I had when you married Ric. I really thought that Ric was going to get to give you everything that I didn't get a chance too."

Alexis turned around until she was facing him as she cupped his cheek in her palm, "Ric and James Craig are dead you know that. Ric never meant to me what you do, Sonny. What you will always mean to me, you are the love of my life, you are my best friend and there is no one else in this world that I could share my life with."

Sonny leaned forward and caught her bottom lip between his and said, "I love you, thank you for sharing your life with me." He pulled her back into his arms even as she mumbled into his shirt, "And what a life it is right?"

* * *

End 

Damn, I don't know where this adventure came out of, but I've been up on this Friday night just typing away because I couldn't let it go….This has to be one of the weirdest things, I have ever done. I hope you enjoy it and let me know your thoughts.


End file.
